My Shugo
by Anime's Lover KK
Summary: Amu Why Why You Said You Were My Friend
1. the charas come out to play

I was just moving here fluffy came to pick me I was at one of the best schools in Japan Seiyo Elementary. Oh I am sorry my name is Kagome and yes I was 15 key word me explain,

Flashback

The group had just finish destroying Naraku and the jewel sucked me in Lady Midroku said my quest wasn't over . When I woke up I was in my time in this very expensive room someone opened the door and the door and leaning against the door was told me he already talked to mom and then said I was going to Seiyo Elementary I said isn't that a place for kids he then told me to look in the i did I screamed so loud it almost broke the mirror. Infront of me was a little girl about 4'5 black hair small boobs and a small waist.

End Flashback

So here I am at the Giant gates in my customized uniform which consisted of black biker shorts shirt tucked neatly tie loose my hair in lush black curls looking like a waterfall down my back and a flower hair clip.I was walking through the gate and asked a little boy with light brown hair and glasses where the office was he directed me there and I got my schedule.I was at the school early so I was able to explore I found my classes and waited in the library for the bell to ring when it did I walked slowly and coolly to my class which was star 1.

I was announced in and walked in coolly i said hello to everyone nicely."Cool and Nice" said everyone except a pink teacher told me to sit next to Himamori."HINAMORI"said the girl with pink hair. I walked coolly to the seat next to her and sat down "Hi" i said "I hope we can be good friends" "ok" she said.

After the day I went home sat down and watched this women {i think} talk about guardian angels. I said "it was a bunch of garbage but that night I wished to be my true self not the one everyone thinks I am I want to be Kagome".

The next morning when I woke up I felt something hard under me bed when I looked down I saw seven beautiful eggs.A purple egg with a paw print ,A blue egg with pink and white pompoms, a white egg with a blue dragon,a pink egg with flowers on it,a green egg with a microphone and music notes,a red egg with the symbol for magic.

I put my hand on them and they were warm.I got a small black bag that could be attached to my belt wrapped the eggs in a towel and put them in.

I got ready went down stairs and saw fluffy eating pancakes.I sat down and started I was done I grabbed my lunch and I reached school I saw Amu outside waiting for me "hay"she said"hi" i said.

We were stopped by oohhhhing and stopped looked up and saw people with capes on "Who are they" I asked a girl from my class "There the guardians" "The Guardians"said me and Amu "Yea like student body council". I looked left and saw Amu ogling the prince I started sing softly "Amu and the prince sitting in a tree kissing". She blushed as red as a ripe strawberry.

The bell rung so we hurried and went to the auditorium. There on stage was The Guardians Prince talking "he then asked if any of us had any questions" and I heard a voice that said "Go from shy girl to a brave one" and Amu's clip changed and she raised her hand and said "I really like You Tadase can I Be your Girlfriend"No I like someone else" glancing at Kagome.

Amu got up and caught the stare but ran away quickly after her new best outside she started to panic. "Why can't I be strong" "You can from a weak girl to a strong one." Then a girl with two long silver pigtails and a martial arts uniform with a sapphire dragon on the shoulder and waist." "Hi kagome I am Isabella or Isa for short" OK""Come on Kagome lets go" "OK"

We ran to the old construction site and saw Amu talking to this hot blue haired surprise had a chara and so did boy had what I think was Amu's chara eggs saying something a bout embryo Amu ran to get the eggs but they fell out his hand and she fell off.I got up jumped after Amu .Then Isa said to me "Character change" "Kick,Punch,Flip".I then transformed my body started to glow and I stated spinning then my hair grew to my knees,then my uniform changed into a karate Amu's chara said...


	2. You Bitch

And I had my original body nice sized c-cups large waist and big butt.I then did this cute all legs up wink and two fingers up for peace pose. Right when Amu and I were about to fall and splat I grabed her and turned to take full hit then the flower necklace came between us and and started to glow we both grabbed hold of the necklace character Transform (sorry kagome miss and de transformed:) )

Amu turned into this spunky little cheerleader and me into this kick butt martial artist and we started to fly of a sudden Amu started flapping her arms up and down then Isa said to me "if she doesn't have faith she will" Amu's scream said cut her off "fall"said Isa. I was to high to catch her but I could try next thing I know I hear the words holy crown a jelly like thing caught her. There with all his little glory was "Tadase."

"Your crying are you alright" You made her cry to you dumb ass " I thought but didn't have the nerve to say then handed her a napkin wiped her tears and gave it to her. When he turned around she put it to her nose and took a long whiff "Scent pervert the worst kind" I thought looking at her like she was crazy.

She turned her head to me realizing that I was still watching and blushed.I then flew to the ground and DE transformed with aloud pop and blue glitter. Cough scent pervert cough she then looked at me embarresment noticeable in her eyes.

While the hot guy And Tadase were arguing about something me and Amu new nothing about next thing I know 1. The hot guys gone 2. The hot guys gone and 3. DID I MENTION THE HOT GUYS GONE "sob" "weep" "sob" Me and Amu looked at Tadase and he told us met him at the royal garden(sweat drop)to discuss things.

I Bid them farewell and jogged home after I took a shower I started putting on my Victoria secrets nightgown only to notice I wasn't alone I turned around only to see Ikuto I think his name was or for me AKA the hot guy he looked up at me finally finished checking me out. He got up and said "Your Not like every other little girl""No"I said" then what are you a women young lady" he asked "I am a teenager a little younger than you I finished a job and It let me start over " "hm" "I like you don't join the guardians" he said then jumped out of my window but not without a kiss.

THE next day

Me and Amu were walking to class slowly when we got to class coolly walking the queen chair came in and handed us an invitation saying "Its to explain the eggs " she said . Then in gym my egg with the pompoms came out and standing or floating there was a chara with a high ponytail a cute blue short skirt a white halter blue and white tenins a blue visor white leggings and 2 batons "my names kiki she said sweetly" in each hand Amu also changed into her cheerleader chara that she didn't notice she drooped an egg. I then picked it up and gave it to her"thanks" "your welcome"

In art class we had to draw a portrayed and me and Amu had no excperences my partner was a cute little girl while Amu had what's her face? My hairband colour changed to purple and I created a beautiful picture.

When I looked up there was a chara with red eyes and a short purple dress which showed some cleavage and black pumps with a purple clip and long wave like turned and smiled sweetly the bell rung and we got up Amu went to talk to her chara.

After school we meet up with the guardians and they told us what the embryo was I asked "Tadase what are you going to wish for" I questioned "To be King of the world"He shouted I then got up and left the room but not heard without saying" Since I have heard your wish I decline"

* * *

><p>Sorry this one is so short<p> 


	3. the sexy kitty

When I went home again I saw the hot guy in my room again but this time in my bed "Hey"Is what we said to eachother.I then sarted to change he looked at me surprised and asked "Why are you changing infront of me aren't you scared something will happen or someone will see"He said smiling as sly as a cat and checking me brother already noes you are up here and something happens my chara's know kung fu

He smirked hotly at me and my body flushed 10 different shades of red he sniffed the air and turned a smirk my way and said "Somebody's hot and bothered"I stuck out my tongue and then he said"Unless you want me do something with that tongue i suggest you put it back"When I finished my homework and me and Ikuto ate I told him to go over and laid I put my head on his shoulder and went to bed.

The next morning when I got up I found a note it read;

Dear,Kagome

I am sorry I could not wake up to your sweet face but I have to get ready for school but I will see that gorges face of yours today after school at the park

Your Sexy Kitty

Ikuto

I washed up got dressed ate breakfast and ran to school I looked at the spot Amu and I usually meet but saw she wasn't there I looked to the left and saw Amu talking to the guardians.?  
>When I passed their we way Amu gasp and looked at me with an apologetic smile I walked pass her with a straight face today's first class was music I was awful at singing and just when I was my turn my clip changed I went there and sung moon filled sky.<p>

ikiru yuuki to  
>idaku mirai to<br>minna ga kureta tsuyosa  
>ai wo shinzite<p>

hosoi yubisaki  
>kireina hitomi<br>wasurenai no memory  
>kizamu omokage<p>

motto kitto tooku wo  
>yume ni mezashite<br>WA-TA-SHI  
>negao omoidasu<br>fureru shiawase

sora no kanata ni  
>todoite negai<br>kokoro tooku tobasuwa  
>watashi to aruko<p>

kureru machikado  
>sotto hitori de<br>hikaru hoshi to yuuhi ni  
>nabiku shirabe ha<p>

tsuki no akari ni  
>sasayaku koi ne<br>kaze ni yureru melody  
>deai meguru no<p>

suki to kisu no kioku wo  
>mune ni dakishime<br>A-NA-TA  
>egao sutenai de<br>kanashimi keshite

kumo no harema ni  
>sasageru inori<br>tsunagu omoi anata to  
>futari de aruku<p>

zutto issho ne  
>futari itsumademo<p>

The whole grade applauded then a cute chara with red hair I a braid and a cute short dress.


	4. The Broken Heart And Sleepy Kitty

She had blood red eyes and smokey eye shadow with a diamond studded microphone clip."Hi my name sakura" She then smiled sweetly

After School

When I was walking to the park I felt an egg jiggle I looked up and saw my paw print egg hatched their with all black leather on on and blackish blueish ears and paws "Hi I am Kuro" She said purring like a cat would "Hi" All of my chara's and I proceed to walk to the park when we got there I saw my sexy kitty Ikuto sitting on the bench.

"Hay""Yo" I started walking to the bench and sat down next to him "Ikuto can I ask you a question"He smirked slyly and said "You already did" "Can you explain this chara thing" "What will I get in return" "A kiss on the lips "I said "OK"

We sat down talking after he explained I told him my story. After this he then leaned down and pressed his soft lips to I moaned but I made sure hav an illusion u to make me look a year younger than Ikuto during our makeout session he licked my bottom lip I gladly let him in.

When we were finished we were panting for much needed air he then got up and carried me in his then dropped me off but then said "On saturday we will be going to my faviourte stop i'll pick you up from here at seven".I blushed and nodded he then left with a kiss.

I then saw my door open their with a pretty smirk was my dear brother fluffy "Make sure use protection I would hate to kill him"And then walked away before I could respond.

Next Day

Who as at our meeting place for school "No one" When I reached inside the school I saw my "best friend" I mean "ex best friend".When she saw me she looked guiltily. When I started to walk past her she grabbed my hand "I am sorry Kagome"

"SORRY YOUR SORRY YOUR NOT MY BEST FRIEND A BEST FRIEND WOULD HAVE WAITED A BEST FRIEND WOULD BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER YOUR NOT MY BEST FRIEND I DONT KNOW YOU"I then walked angry and feeling beytrayed she looked at me sorrowfully and then turend away to talk to her new best friend.

As walked into the room I heard my "Cool and Nice"After the first bell we all got ready for gym we headed out to the field to play soccer me and Amu's her clip changed and we picked teams I got some good players and we begun after it over and a victory by my team we all showered and re dressed.

The day went on painfully slow and when I got home changed and laid on the bed I felt something lumpy I lifted up the sheets and saw my sexy kitty I slid into bed with him and fell asleep and we both slept together that night.


	5. My Cat

I Thanked God Knowing it was Saturday "Hey" I said knowing my cat was next to me "Hi sexy had a good dream"He said smiling slyly "What do you mean" I asked "Ohhhhh Ikuto right there ohhhhh ahhhhhh" He mocked "Shut up un less you wanted me to show you you""Sure' He said "Well you came in from the balcony and I was in sexy blue and blac langire and had blue candles lit I told you to take off your clothes you slid off your jacket and your pants which left you in plain black silk and right when you slid your boxers down I woke up"I then jumped up and ran into the then left to take care of his little problem and to get some clothes.

He came back an hour later with more relaxed clothes and a all night bag "come lets go to the park an I will take you out for breakfast". And I walk by the pond while walking there we saw my "BEST FRIEND" Yea right when I passed her she turned to me with a happy expression and an angry yet stupid expression to Ikuto "Hi Kagome what are you doing her with him"

"Excuse me but only my friends get that information" and when I turned around this girl with yellow hair pounced on My IKUTO MY IKUTO has she lost he mind when he got her off he asked "What are you doing here Utua"

When I saw he new her I started getting worried that this might be another Inuyasha and Kinkyhoe thing I turned around and started running as fast as possible when I got home it was around 5 so I layed in bed and closed the balcony door but I forgot to close the window

Later

I woke up to the creak of wood when I looked I saw Ikuto by the window he looked at me and I started shouting "Ikuto who was that girl" "my sister Utua" "Yea your sister would jump you and start kissing you"

"YOU DON'T TRUST ME" "NO Ikuto I am sorry I didn't mean" " IF IS HOW YOU FEEL I AM GONE I SEE WHY AMU DIDN'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND" "Ikuto I am" NO DON'T TALK YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GONE" "Ikuto Wait" "IT will be OK Kagome"said my chara's

In time of depression Ill make you happy I heard and then my last chara Popped and then a little green chara with a farries outfit "It's OK Kagome we will get him back" and I cried some more

Th Next Day

I stayed in bed all day Sesshy finally made me get out of bed I walked in the park but was stopped by a beautiful melody of a violin I walked in the garden area and saw Ikuto laying a beautiful song.

lalala uta wo utaou  
>kao age kokoro no mama utaou<br>akirame ja ikenai  
>dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta<br>dare ni mo makenai  
>yume ga aru<br>arukidasou mune hatte  
>watashi dake no michi ga aru<br>shinjiru no saho n ta sa  
>dakai yama ga ja noshite mo<br>ganbatte nori koe yo  
>watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so<p>

"Ikuto I am so sorry for doubting you can I make it up" "Yes you can"He said licking his lips "Seeshumaru went out of town for a week." He Smirked. I dragged him to my house into my room.

And they spent the whole night love making

The End


End file.
